Endless Cycle
by MissMoonGoddess
Summary: It was an endless cycle. Fight the bad guys, go to school, fight more bad guys, do homework (or try), fight even more bad guys, sleep. Then the cycle started all over again. Sometimes Usagi Tsukino just wanted it all the go back to normal. Then one day, the Silver Crystal decided to make her wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Cycle**

Summary: It was an endless cycle. Fight the bad guys, go to school, fight more bad guys, do homework (or try), fight _even more _bad guys, sleep. Then the cycle started all over again. Sometimes Usagi Tsukino just wanted it all the go back to normal. Then one day, the Silver Crystal decided to make her wish come true.

Characters: Usagi (Sailor Moon), Ami (Sailor Mercury), Rei (Sailor Mars), Makoto (Sailor Jupiter), Minako (Sailor Venus), Chibiusa (Sailor Mini Moon), Hotaru (Sailor Saturn), Haruka (Sailor Uranus), Michiru (Sailor Neptune), Setsuna (Sailor Pluto), Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask)

Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHH-! Oomph!"

_Yet again I'm thrown into a wall. These bad guys are so easy to beat and I'm still thrown around every time! I realize I'm the 'Champion of Love and Justice' and that I wish for this every day but sometimes...just sometimes...I wish I could be normal._

The Silver Crystal pulsed a bright flash of light and everything changed

**.:~*~:.**

The first thing I saw was white. A bright white that was rarely seen anywhere really. _Except for hospitals_, a part of me whispered. The first thing I heard was a machine beeping. A constant one that, while increasing slightly, never really changed. The first thing I felt was something stuck in my throat. _A tube_, I thought. _There's a_ _**tube**_ _in my throat!_ A panic seized me and suddenly the beeping sped up, people came running in looking at charts and finally someone noticed me and pulled the thrice damned tube out of my throat. And I _screamed_.

Or at least I tried to. My eyes widened as I surveyed the shocked nurses standing around my bed, a croak came out of my throat startling them all into a running frenzy again. Five cups of water were simultaneously thrust in my face. Startled I leaned back only the hit the mattress. I tentatively accepted the glass of water closest to my face and took a small sip. It was like a drop of water in the Sahara desert, one taste and I couldn't get enough. Suddenly it was ripped out of my hands and I cried a small cry of despair. I reached for the water again and was allowed a small sip before it was gently removed from my reach again. I looked up and saw warm red hued eyes staring at my own blue.

All the nurses had left and the only person who remained was only someone I can describe as...calming. She had long green hair in a half bun, her eyes sparkling as she stared into my eyes. She wore a lab coat and minimal makeup, her natural medium toned skin paled under the sharp fluorescent lighting.

"Hello Usagi, my name's Setsuna. Do you know where you are?"

A/N: Okay so I wanted to put this out as a feeler of sorts and see what people thought about the direction this was going in. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile that any interested should vote on!

3 Moony


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Hello Usagi, my name's Setsuna. Do you know where you are?"_

**.:~*~:.**

"Where I am? Well I'm thinking some kind of hospital." The sarcastic words pop out of my mouth before I can stop them.

She chuckles. "You're right on the money with that one. You're at _Juuban General Hospital _in Tokyo. Your parents admitted you two years ago when they were unable to wake you for school one day."

My eyes widened at that statement. Two years...I had lost two whole years of my life. _All I ever did was sleep! I don't know how or why I would fall into a coma!_ My mind seemed stuck on that loop and then my brain back tracked to what she said.

"Wait! You said that my parents admitted me. Where are they now? Shouldn't they be here?!" I felt my hysteria growing the longer I talked.

"Your parents were notified as soon as we noticed you were awake." She peeks out at a nurse, who nods to confirm. "They're on their way right now as we speak."

"Oh...do you have any idea why I've been in a coma this long? I have so many questions..." My mind felt numb. My whole world had been tilted on it's side and all I wanted were answers.

"We were hoping that you could help us answer that. I've been working your case since day one and I can truthfully say that we all have questions. Do you remember anything about the day before? Anything odd that may have happened to you that day?"

My automatic response was to say no. How could I remember something that happened two years ago. I thought hard anyways, hoping that I knew something that could help. Fuzzy images lingered just outside my mental reach, a smiling face here, a shout, and was that a cat?

"I-It seems like a dream. I just remember shouting, pain, and a cat. There was this-this monster! What does it mean?!"

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything the door burst open and I'm being surrounded by arms I know all too well, my mother. Her blue hair surrounds me in comforting waves and I hear her sobbing. Through a break in the hair I see my father standing right beside her. The relief in his eyes is startling and prompts me to speak around my mother's muffled sobbing.

"Mom, Dad...hi?"

This sparked a new round of sobbing from my mother and then my dad burst into tears as well. My mom, Ikuko Tsukino, was the type of mother every girl wants. She always kept the house clean and cooked amazing meals every night. Even if she was tired she never showed it, though she was a hard task master. She never let me slack off in school and though she seems rough I'm glad she's here. My father, Kenji Tsukino, is no different from my mother. He is kind and always smiling. Most people think he's pretty ignorant of things going on but I know that he just wants everyone to be happy. I know that he will protect our family from anything. Suddenly I wondered about my brother Shingo.

"Mom? Dad? Where's Shingo, is he okay?"

"He's at school right now sweetheart. We're having a family friend pick him up and bring him here when school lets out."

I wanted to ask more questions but suddenly my body was flooded with exhaustion. I felt my eyes closing of their own accord and a yawn escaped my mouth.

"I'm so tired Mom I'm going to go back to sleep...will you be here when I wake up?"

Through blurry eyes I saw my mother smile. She leant down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Of course dear. You just rest now."

As I drifted off into dreamland I swore I saw another form behind my mother. A glimpse of silver hair that looked just like my own and I was asleep.

**.:~*~:.**

I woke up to murmuring voices surrounding my bed. Keeping my eyes closed I wondered what it was about.

"I've cast a sleep spell on them so they shouldn't awaken."

"Thank you Neptune. Now Pluto, what can you tell us?"

"This girl has just recently woken from a two year coma. Her vitals are astounding for how long she's been out but what's really odd to me is what she said when I asked her what she remembered. She said she remembers a monster and pain. There were no bruises or injuries of any kind when she was admitted but what if it was a youma? I sense a strange energy about this girl."

"A strange energy? That's it? We've been looking for the Moon Princess for a year. Ever since the Inners died to stop the Dark Kingdom from destroying Earth and turning it into a wasteland. The future is still messed up from from the Black Moon Clan and Chibiusa is living with us because it's not safe there!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Uranus! She's been in a coma for two years, right around the time the Inners started waking up. What if the Dark Kingdom discovered her and took her out before she could become a threat? We need to get Luna or Artemis in here to help us verify her identity. I know they're hurting over losing their trained senshi but we need them. Plus there's Mamoru-"

"Don't even think about mentioning him right now. Get Luna or Artemis in here and then we'll talk more."

_What on Earth is going on? Moon Princess? Senshi? What happened while I was in this damn coma!_ Thoughts plagued me as I drifted off to sleep again.

A/N: Oh wow I wrote two whole pages! I was originally going to leave it off right where Usagi's mom and dad come in but I decided to push through a little longer and look what I did. Alright guys I hate to leave it on a cliffhanger but my whole family and boyfriend are sick and I wanted to get this out there before I fall victim. I have a new respect for authors who can pound out 10,000 word chapters because that is not me.

Love you all,

Moony


End file.
